


To the Stars

by Luthienberen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Nipple Play, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Compliant, Outer Space, POV Jane Foster, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: The Adventures of Jane Foster and Captain Marvel – love, action and science!
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jane Foster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	To the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> Hi **saiditallbefore**! I loved your prompt for Carol/Jane and their space adventures, so I have done my best to deliver. Apologies for any wonky science...I am not an astrophysicist like Jane ;)
> 
> In this tale Infinity War and Endgame did not happen, instead everything was resolved much more sensibly :D

* * *

Jane tossed under Carol’s touch, gasping as the blonde swiped a wicked tongue over her nipples. Erotic pleasure shot through her frame, causing Jane to curl her toes and arch up off the bed. Carol smirked and sucked one nipple into her mouth with one hand cupping Jane’s breast. 

Her spare arm was wrapped around Jane, supporting her slim frame, yet also preventing Jane from escaping her ministrations. 

Jane groaned, eyes slits as she watched her lover. Light-brown eyes caught hers, a golden shimmer evidencing her pleasure. Carol did not speak, but continued sucking with her mouth, clever tongue pressed invitingly against her breast, until Carol pulled away so that her hungry teeth nibbled at the mound of flesh before her.

“Ah!” Jane squeezed her eyes shut against the spike of pleasure and the mounting pressure in her belly. She was wet and the sensation of Carol’s muscular body pressed against hers was exciting in what it offered: warmth, strength and control.

Jane loved everything about Carol, how her incredible strength hovered about them, bringing pleasure and no fear for Jane knew Carol would never lose control.

Fingers calloused from years as pilot, years as a Kree warrior and finally as Captain Marvel, stroked both her breasts, alternating between cupping and squeezing, then flicking her nails across Jane’s already highly sensitive nipples.

“Carol!”

“Your wish is my command Jane,” said Carol, voice thick as honey and just as rich. 

Carol pressed them down on the bed, her arm moving from around Jane to between their bodies. Carol got to work and Jane found herself under assault - a gentle yet firm hand and fingers seeking the slippery heat between her legs, while Carol peppered kisses over Jane’s neck, collarbone and breasts until she sucked in one nipple once more and swirled her tongue expertly.

Pleasure exploded in a flare of light and Jane was carried away as the golden nimbus of Carol’s power bathed them in a warm glow. For a time only this existed: the happy tired pull of her body, flushed with orgasm, her nipples aching from Carol’s ministrations, her sex throbbing.

Eventually the aftereffects faded in intensity and Jane opened exhausted eyes. A smirk twitched the corner of her mouth at the sight of the slick sheen of sweat and orgasm staining their entwined bodies. Acutely content with their state of affairs, Jane tugged Carol close and pressed a sloppy kiss on a panting mouth.

“Love you Carol.”

Carol smiled, bright as the sun. “I love you too Jane.”

Sighing happily, Jane slipped into a light doze, only getting up after a few minutes reprieve. A slow shower later and Jane left Carol chatting to a Xandrian official while she lounged in the pilot seat.

Walking to the living area on their remarkable ship Jane was awed once more at how different her life was now. 

So far from her Earth she had come, to stand at last in a spaceship docked over an alien world! 

Furthermore, in the company of a woman known, feared and respected throughout the galaxy.

She had met Carol not long after the _Aether_ had been removed from her system. Captain Marvel had heard rumours, courtesy of an old Kree acquaintance, of the stones being wanted by a crazed being called Thanos and subsequently had returned _from_ _another galaxy_ to set the record right.

Jane had been in shock at hearing that Captain Marvel – both Human and Kree – had journeyed the void of space sans a ship, due to powers gained from another Infinity Gem. However, once the shock had worn off, delight and the desire to learn more about Carol and these clearly important Stones had convinced Jane to collaborate with this remarkable woman. 

During their initial discussions on Jane's experience they had quickly realised their surprising similarities: women in both their respective fields fighting for recognition and succeeding despite all odds, and subsequently taking on mantles they had never dreamed of. After Jane had parted amicably from Thor, Carol had declared herself in want of a companion to track down the other Gems, with the intention to ally with those who guarded them, or to bestow the Stones on worthy guardians.

Jane had been flattered and eager. Hence the next few years of intense adventure, using their brains as well as Carol's powers. Old acquaintances had helped, some putting aside differences to do so - Maria, Yon-Rogg, Talos and Fury for example - while new ones had helped form an alliance on Earth: Ironman and Dr Strange for starters: science and magic, two sides of a coin. 

One adventure had been particularly entertaining and still had Jane flummoxed at some of the scientific particulars, but never mind, she would divulge the secrets of the Power Stone at some point. Then she would ensure her findings were protected and sealed from those who would use the knowledge for evil, (or steal them like SHIELD – and no, she wasn’t’ over that yet).

Jane watched as a Xandrian ship flew past to descend slowly into Xander’s atmosphere. 

Five years ago they had come to this very planet, in this very ship, seeking a group called the _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Rhomann Dey had assisted them, contacting a man called Star-Lord. 

When Star-Lord had arrived Jane was awed to meet another who, like Carol, was not simply human…

☆

Jane watched in fascination as the Power Stone flickered in Star-Lord's presence. The man, of Earth yet also of a race ancient and terrible, eyed the Stone warily. He had held the Stone to prevent disaster and suffered, enduring only because of his friends and the part of him that was inhuman.

"There is a symbiosis between you and the Power Stone!"

Jane was ecstatic. So far only the Space stone had displayed awareness, but here was an indication that more than one Infinity Stone possessed sentience of a kind.

"It almost _killed_ us," protested Star-Lord sceptically.

Gamora – also hailed as the most dangerous woman in the Galaxy alongside Captain Marvel - however, looked intrigued.

"Yet we didn't die and not simply because we held hands," she said thoughtfully.

Jane nodded in agreement. "I think the Stone recognised the part of you that is Celestial and consequently forged a connection. There are many examples of symbiosis in nature and while the Stone isn't sentient as we understand it, it clearly reacts to your presence, as do you to the Stone’s presence."

"No I don't!" The denial was weak and Jane rolled her eyes. She noted with amusement that Carol was watching silently, her eyes twinkling, lips twitching as she fought off a smirk.

Nebula, who was leaning against the wall of the room holding the Power Stone, snorted.

“Right. So that’s why you’re constantly twitching and looking around as if someone is talking to you?”

Star-Lord’s mouth sagged open. Gamora seemed a blend of worried for her friend yet amused at her sister’s on the nose comment.

Rocket glanced over at them. He was working at a small trestle type table that had been set up for him by a very much bemused Dey. Said man was also observing with a mix of concern and hope.

Rocket took in his shipmate’s restless hands and wide eyes. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and returned to tinkering away on the device Jane had kindly requested, but not before muttering about idiot stubborn humans.

“Can you hear the Stone?” Jane challenged.

The man deflated. “It’s...whispering, calling me like some weird,” he flapped his arms, “guy with a sore throat!”

"That is fantastic!"

Such a revelation was indeed marvellous and Jane stashed it away for further investigation. For now she switched to reason, trusting to Star-Lord's innate desire to do good. It helped that Gamora's was sporting and impressive "you will listen and act" impression.

Before Jane could speak however, Nebula stepped forward, gaze cool and assessing, but with the tinniest glimmer of hope. "You think he can control the Power Stone?”

Star-Lord bristled at the edge of doubt in Nebula’s tone, but Jane ignored that and ploughed on.

“Perhaps he could with practice and experience, but my idea is for Star-Lord to carry the Stone in the special weapon Rocket is designing.”

Rocket brandished the half-finished blaster gun. 

“Not ideal,” conceded Jane, “but you’re more likely to carry a gun than a hammer or sword, plus this way you can keep it concealed.”

She caught Star-Lord’s eyes and held firm, voice turning to steel. “The Power Stone is safer with you than on Xander. The symbiosis that links you can make all the difference - perhaps warn you of Thanos’ coming, maybe give us a clue to his presence. Worst case scenario: you can bear the Stone briefly, long enough for Carol or Thor to reach you - and they will, because we’re planning this and for once the galaxy is banding together.”

Carol stepped forward. “Even the Kree and Skrulls are talking, well, grumbling, but I have it under control.” She raised an eyebrow. “Well Quill?”

Star-Lord sighed; shoulders slumped. His eyes took them all in and Jane could see when he decided he wasn’t losing the people in this room.

“Okay then, you think I can learn to speak to this Power Stone, Science Lady? I’ll do it. I am a Guardian after all.”

Mantis jumped up and down in glee. She had been silent during their discussion, watching anxiously.

Gamora squeezed her friend’s shoulder. “We shall be there with you Peter.”

Nebula nodded. Her expression was surprisingly soft as she agreed. “The Guardians of the Galaxy will be your line of defence. Our father will not reach you.”

She tapped her knives as did Gamora. 

Drax, who stood watch outside, added his voice to the consensus. “We will do battle together Quill.”

Jane relaxed slightly, knowing that half the battle was won.

The other half relied on her calling upon her ability to learn more about the relationship between Star-Lord and the Stone.

No biggie.

☆

Jane blinked as a flash of light outside disturbed her memories. Another ship had passed, engines aglow briefly as they prepared to enter Xander’s atmosphere.

Well it had worked out in the end. Gamora and her sister had been instrumental in assisting Carol and Jane in learning of Thanos' plans. Rocket and Groot (with assistance from Mantis and Drax) had contrived to keep Star-Lord safe, while he learned to communicate with the Power Stone.

In the end, after many more travels and alliances, the threat was destroyed and Carol had insisted on a rest. Captain Marvel had turned to Jane with her lips turned up in her characteristic teasing grin as she promised a journey of a lifetime.

As they had fallen in love by then, Jane could imagine nothing better than spending time with the woman she adored. 

That cocky voice she adored so much spoke behind her and Jane swivelled to see Carol standing there, practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Jane! My Science Lady. What do you say to a trip to the stars?"

"One, aren’t we already among the stars? And two, why do I think there is a catch?"

"I'm wounded by your suspicions Jane. Haven't I taken you to the stars before?"

Jane rolled her eyes at Carol's protests.

"Hmmm... _yes_. Yet I know that smirk well. The last time you bestowed that smirk on me, you dragged me through a couple of alternate dimensions and the mirror plane."

"Ah, but you gained a nice amount of facts, as well as theories, for a number of scientific papers."

"Uh huh. The latter one concerning **magic** and the **Sorcerer Supreme**!"

Carol winked. "Sounded to me as if you two were having a vigorous and enlightening discussion on science and magic."

Jane sighed in exasperation even as she wrapped Carol in a hug. 

"You are impossible. Okay then, Captain Marvel. Star Lady," Jane added with a teasing lilt, "to the stars we shall go, even though we are _among_ the stars. However, I expect plenty of scientific marvels to explore with perhaps a modicum of magic. Though the latter is best left to Dr Strange and Loki."

Carol kissed Jane on the nose and saluted. "I'll deliver don't you fret."

☆☆☆

Three hours later Jane decided that every sentence out of Carol’s mouth ought to be dissected with the same attention Jane normally devoted to scientific research. Though admittedly, she was having the time of her life.

The splendour of Space encapsulated her, stretching out in a magnificent three dimensional totality, an ocean of forever expanding in the infinite spread of the Universe.

Glories streamed before Jane's eyes and she cried out in joy as they drifted into a stellar cloud. Her companion squeezed her hand, expressing her fondness at Jane's reaction.

Jane turned her head to see Carol's eyes shining, not with the gold incandescence of her power, but with the bright glow of love. Love swelled in her breast in response and Jane smiled, wriggling her fingers in Carol's hand, still awed at the golden shimmer that encased them both.

"Fancy another adventure?" Carol asked.

Jane looked away from their joined hands and up into the face of the woman she loved.

"I am _flying through the Galaxy with nothing between me and the vacuum of Space and all its perils and wonders, but that of your hand._ Is this not adventure enough?"

Jane shook her head and reached for Carol who halted their progress. The pretty colours of the gas cloud shimmered, cupping them in a dazzling pink, red and orange glow, reminiscent of a sunset on Earth.

Carol however burned hotter, eyes becoming as flame, her golden hair as bright as Earth's Sun. Her power was a halo surrounding them both, the energy vibrating through Jane. It was pleasant, yet a reminder of how different Carol was now. Jane nevertheless leaned forward to steal a kiss.

A supernova burst inside Jane, an echo of the Space Stone, where space and time merged. Only Carol's control prevented Jane from being consumed. Instead, pleasure kindled within Jane, belly tingling and nipples erect.

Jane shuddered, feeling as if she was caught in the heart of star, but without any detrimental effects, for the star was the core of Carol’s powers and Captain Marvel loved her dearly. Jane gathered her composure to speak.

"Honestly though Carol, I will follow you into whatever adventure you wish. Just perhaps we could try an alternate dimension tomorrow and not today"

Carol's laugh pulsated through their connection, her smile an inferno. "Jane, did I tell you that you are my oppositely charged ion? Well, it’s true. I couldn't be without you – and just remember that I follow you in return." 

Then Carol smirked and Jane's heart skipped a beat. Damn, this next adventure was going to be a hoot.

Carol pulled Jane close, whispering into her ear, "There is an anomaly on the other side of this cloud - a wormhole. Fancy finding out what's on the other end?"

_"A wormhole?!?"_ Jane couldn't suppress her excitement. "How did it form? How long will it last? I wonder if its formation has harmed the fabric of space? Oh Carol, can you estimate where it leads to?"

Carol chuckled, tenderly squeezing her before drifting apart, both hands still safely clasped.

"The fabric of space is twisted, but shouldn't sustain serious damage. I believe your old enemies the Dark Elves created the wormhole and as for where it leads...either to a new home for the Dark Elves or to one of the Nine Realms. So," Carol smirked.

"Ready to kick some Dark Elf butt? Oh, while we are on the topic of the Dark Elves I also have some news for you. An old ally mentioned a weapon he wished to bestow upon you...a hammer I think."

Jane was flabbergasted then collected herself, anger at the Dark Elves pushed away to be replaced with grim determination.

"Let's go after them then Captain Marvel, there won't be any funny business on our watch. Plus, I need readings on that wormhole!"

"Science _and_ defence, that's my Jane," said Carol fondly. "Come on Science Lady! We have a wormhole to visit before it vanishes."

Carol let go so that she was holding only Jane’s left hand. She faced the front, summoning her power to draw them out of the cloud. Carol then navigated them downwards and towards a marvellous twist and convolution in space. As they came close Jane's brain finally shifted past "wormhole" and "dark elves" and caught up with the rest of Carol's comment.

"Wait, what do you mean, a hammer? Only Th-"

The rest of Jane's query was lost as Carol plunged them into the expanse of the wormhole, causing her to gasp in astonishment, wonder and a little bit of fright. 

Carol's amused laugh and comforting surge of power was the only response for now, as they raced towards their next adventure together.


End file.
